My Girl: A Seth Clearwater One Shot
by Fiction101
Summary: A Seth Clearwater one shot in which Seth dates a vampire. Embarrassed—hell yeah. Ashamed—no shit. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.


**Disclaimer:**** I, Fiction 101, do not own the stories Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or the characters within them. **

**A/N:** This is my lame attempt at connecting two key characters from both of my stories in order to somehow make up for not updating either "Shuffle, Ball, Change" or "Shadows At Dusk" for three years. My apologies. I kind of feel like a negligent parent.

Honestly, I wish I had an awesome reason for my absence aside from life getting in the way (and the occasional bout of writers block) but I don't. So please accept this one shot as a token of my appreciation for the continuous reviews (despite the lack of updates) and encouraging PM's. I am also diligently working on the next chapters of both stories and have posted teasers for the upcoming chapters at the end of this fic.

Gah, I've missed this place!

**Summary:** A one shot in which Seth Clearwater dates a vampire.

* * *

**MY GIRL: A SETH CLEARWATER ONE SHOT**

Embarrassed—hell yeah. Ashamed—no shit. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

I'd postponed the inevitable for as long as I could. It seemed like all of the blood rushed to my face the moment I picked up the phone and hit the first button on my speed dial. Yeah, that's right, my girl's number one. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Seth?"

I loved the way she said my name, she made it sound like a one word poem. Then there was her accent—an added bonus and hell-a sexy. Yeah, my girl had it all; a brain, a killer smile, a banging body, and a freaking accent.

"Seth? Are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jude, I'm here."

"What time are you picking me up?" Jude and I had been whatever it is that we are to each other—she's not a fan of labels—for two and a half months. No, we weren't in love and it's a big, fat negative to imprinting. What we had—whatever it was—had started the day I kissed her and had been going strong ever since.

Sure, we were different in the "she's-dead-and-I'm-alive way". Yeah, it was hard with the "being-repulsed-by-each-other's-scent" deal, but when you're making out with a girl as hot as Jude; her scent is the last thing on your mind. In addition to that, we had to deal with the whole "sworn enemy's" thing. Which –if I'm being completely honest here—I found to be a total turn on. The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest, right?

All in all we were an odd pair, but opposites attract.

I put my feet up on my desk and leaned back in chair, "About that…I can't." We had a date—tryst was what she liked to call them—tonight.

"Car trouble, again?" Jude asked. My car—my late father's '97 Ford Thunderbird was given to me as a birthday gift three months ago, when I'd turned sixteen—hadn't been running well lately, but that wasn't the problem. "I can pick you up," she offered. "Let's say around eight." This meant about an hour or so after eight—if we were going to factor in the time difference between the regular people time zone and the one that all women seemed to dwell in.

"That's not the problem, Lo." She hated it when I called her that. She hated anything that had to do with her first name: Logan.

"Then what _is_ the problem, _baby_?" And I hated it when she called me that. It made me feel like a little kid. Jude may have possessed the physical attributes of a sixteen-year-old but she was older, _much_ older—not in a _Demi/Ashton_ way though. Don't get me wrong, I liked being with an older woman; they knew things that girls my age don't but at times—rarely—I hated it. This would be one of those times.

"I can't go." Shit. I'd just left myself open for the ultimate question which would inevitably lead to major embarrassment.

"Why?"

I may have the body of a man in his twenties but in reality I was only a sixteen-year-old boy and like all sixteen-year-old boys I had to listen to my _mommy_. "I'm grounded," I ran my hand over my face, so the words were mumbled.

"Grounded?" Of course when you have super sensitive hearing, understanding mumbling isn't an issue. "You're grounded?"

"Yeah." I answered my face still in my hand.

"I didn't know that were a bad boy, Seth. I've always had a thing for rebels." I could tell she was holding her laughter in. "What did you do?"

I wish I'd done something badass, like hit a teacher or had a kegger while my mom was on a date with Charlie. Something cool to redeem myself—even if it was just a little bit. Instead I had to say, "I called Leah a bitch." Technically, I hadn't done anything wrong; Leah _is_ a bitch in more ways than one.

She let out a snort which I knew would be accompanied by her trademark eye-roll- hair-flip combo. "How long are you grounded for?"

"Two weeks." Two weeks of complete solitude. Two weeks of school, church and home. Two weeks without hanging out with my dogs—in the literal sense. Two weeks without my girl. Two weeks was too long. On the plus side it would be two weeks without Leah—speak of the devil and she will appear.

"Mom said your phone privileges were revoked, Seth." Leah chided with a smirk on her face.

"Mom also said that I'm supposed to me in here _alone_. Bye, Leah." I tried to use my foot to shut the door but Leah held it open.

"Who are you talking to?"

"None of your damn business."

She leaned against my door frame. "You're talking to the little psycho, aren't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Leave me alone, Leah."

"I don't know what you see in her. In any of them really." It wasn't a secret that Leah and my girl weren't exactly BFF's; in fact Leah didn't get along with any vampire.

Instead of dignifying her with any sort of answer I took her lax stance as an opportunity to successfully kick the door shut in her face and then lock it with my big toe for good measure. _Smooth like a mofo Ninja._

"Babe?" I waited for my girl to respond.

"Your sister's a bitch."

I grinned, "I'm glad you said it because apparently I can't."

* * *

Later that night I awoke to a tap at my window. I ignored it.

"Get up you lazy mutt," I heard someone hiss and the light knocking continued.

I got out of bed clad only in a pair of boxers and went to my window; there standing on the roof of the garage below my window was my girl. I hastily opened the window so she could climb in.

"Jude, what are you doing here?"

The coy smile I loved slowly spread across her face, "I've come to pay you a conjugal visit."

My girl's the best.

* * *

**A/N: **Now, as promised, here are the snippets of upcoming chapters for both fics. Enjoy**.**

* * *

**A SHADOWS AT DUSK SNIPPET:**

"Put me down! Put me down!" I hissed while kicking my legs hysterically and scratching at Emmett's forearms as he hoisted me off the now motionless creature.

"Easy Jude," Emmett warned setting me down on my feet, with one of his huge arms snaked around my body to secure me to his chest. "What the hell was that about?" he asked, his attention now on a shirtless Native American standing before us. "What are you doing here?"

"My pack and I were tracking the red-head." The human had an unnaturally clam tone. "We followed her from the boarder but lost sight of her a few miles back."

Emmett snapped his teeth in frustration, "Damn it! Victoria was here!"

"Yes. We caught her scent," he gestured to me, "and assumed that she was another one of her companions."

While the human spoke the two creatures that had moved to either side of him were joined by two others, one black the other a sandy hue.

Emmett's hold on me tightened, "Jude's with us."

"We know that now and…we're sorry for our part in the attack. Though, your friend isn't guilt free in this," the human quickly added after a brief pause.

"Jude hasn't been with us very long," Emmett said, speaking for me, "she didn't know."

The human nodded as if he was dismissing us. "Let's go," he inclined his head westward.

Emmett waited until the creatures and the human had run off into the sun set and were out of sight before releasing his grip on me. "We should probably get out of here too."

I shook my head vigorously, glaring up at him, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell just happened?" To emphasize my point I crossed my remaining arm across my chest and made myself comfortable on a fallen tree that was a result of the attack.

"Jude," he sighed when I made no show of moving, "it's a long story."

"I have an eternity." I reminded him.

"Fine," he groaned. "Let's find your arm and I'll explain everything." Emmett held out a hand to help me off the trunk, "So," he began casually, "what do you know about shape shifters?"

* * *

**A SHUFFLE, BALL, CHANGE SNIPPET:**

**(COLBY'S POV)**

There were two very distinct groups at Clackamas High School the "haves" and the "have not's". Your parents either had celebrity and wealth or they didn't. You could either afford the best or you couldn't. You had beauty—natural or manmade—or you didn't. If you fell into the "haves" category you were popular, if you fell into the "have not's" then you weren't. It was as simple as that.

Then there's always an exception to every rule. Case in point: The Alabaster Clones. They didn't really fit into any class which goes without saying is very problematic in high school.

The Alabaster Clones had moved to Clackamas the autumn before last and were still as much of a mystery to the student body as the day they had arrived. The good people of Clackamas knew what they wanted us to know: the head of the family, Carlisle Cullen was a doctor, his perfect wife Esme was a homemaker and their herd of adopted children, Edward, his biological sister Renesmee, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie Hale, her twin brother Jasper, and Edward's live-in girlfriend Isabella Swan were a cross between Abercrombie & Fitch models and Einstein. Other than that they were the unknown; one of the only secrets in this small town.

The status quo: The Clones kept to themselves and the rest of us kept it that way. That was until Kwon decided to shake things up a bit.

My best friend, Lillian Ashford, pushed herself off the locker she was leaning on and began to make her way down the crowded hallway towards her next class. Walking next to Lilly was like walking next to a model, which is what she was, an aspiring model. With her stature and good looks it would have been a crying shame if she was aspiring to be anything else and she was completely aware of that fact. She treated the school's linoleum tiled hallways like European catwalks.

"What does anyone really know about them, aside from the rumours?" She asked after a minute of walking. "I'm not trying to be that girl; you know the kind that believes everything she hears but..." Lilly trailed off suggestively.

Of course there were rumours. Some good, some… not so good. They varied from The Clones being Ivy League bound leaving them with little to no time to socialize with the masses to them being a part of some super-hot cult headed by Mrs. Cullen who got her jollies from stealing the offspring of the ridiculously good-looking in the hopes that they too would turn out beautiful and could be used in the ultimate sacrifice in order to obtain eternal youth.

If the latter was true, so far Mrs. Cullen had been spot-on with her baby-snatching.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I hope that I haven't gotten rusty!


End file.
